


Conception

by MA_96



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, arty stuff, it aint just a glorified sex tape i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_96/pseuds/MA_96
Summary: A drabble based on an idea I've been toying with. The art hoe/Martin fantasy is very real. For reference, we're talking Martin around 1984-1986. Go easy on me :)
Relationships: Martin Gore/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Conception

I wandered across the studio, over to the mattress in the middle of the room. Martin knelt up and reached out, taking my hand and guiding me down to his level. The light in the room dimmed from bright white to a shadowy grey as we faced each other. Everything about this situation had been planned to the smallest detail; the lights changing colour, the emptiness of the room, and the knowledge that every slightest movement or breath would be picked up on. Around the room there were hidden microphones and cameras, and the end result would become our performance piece. 

The satin sheets on my back felt like cool water against my skin as I lay back and let Martin explore my body as he’d done countless times before. His hands had a delicate touch, smoothly caressing as though we were strangers. Lying beside me, he turned and pressed small kisses to my shoulder, his fingers moving in circles across my stomach. The lights changed to a soft rosy hue. 

I love you. The words were mouthed against my neck, the skin there a mottled red. My eyes were closed, focused on the feeling of two fingers opening me for what was going to come next. I narrowed my eyes, and pulled Martin up so that I had his eyes on mine. Those soulful pools of green which sparkled with lust and admiration years after we’d met. We shared a deep kiss, exhaling airily as we continued to caress and enjoy under the changing fuchsia lights.

The sighs grew slightly louder, and I sat up to wrap my arms around Martin’s waist, occasionally brushing his length. He flinched each time and his eyelashes fluttered as I wrapped my hand around it and squeezed. His jaw dropped and I stroked firmly twice before releasing. Under a scarlet light he entered me slowly, watching my head fall back as I accustomed. He pushed further, that hot, heavy intrusion filling me so perfectly. I reached and grasped for a handful of his hair, the soft curls like butter between my fingers. Craning my neck up, I pulled him forward for a messy kiss, the kind which oozes lust and abandon. Moaning into each other’s mouths, Martin moved, propping himself up on shaky arms. In planning, we’d discussed aggression, and I thought it would be just that. We could be dirty, often getting to a point where we’d become physically aggressive during sex, but it never became uncontrolled. 

A few minutes in, our bodies were charged and coursing with the thrill, knowing people would see every angle of our lovemaking. Skin on skin, chests heaving, every sense possible was on fire. But then Martin deviated from the plan. He paused and sat back. In an unspoken conversation, he turned me onto my front, pulling my hips up so that I was on my knees again. He re-entered, moaning softly as I gasped. Something about being fucked from behind was more sensual, even though it was the same hands and the same kisses. He rested a hand near the base of my neck and pressed down firmly, holding me in place. When I reopened my eyes, the room was a deep purple. Being fucked so hard for what felt like forever just ramped up the sensitivity, but I knew it wasn’t ending soon. 

For a brief second, Martin stopped and took several deep breaths, before reaching under me and pulling me up. My hair fell over my eyes like a dark shroud, and I struggled to kneel on limbs which were numb and heavy. He pulled out again and carefully laid down under me. This wasn’t in the plan, but followed him anyway. It was never my favourite position, but knowing it pleased Martin was enough comfort. His half-closed eyes never left me, hands stroking up and down my thighs, occasionally gripping my hips. I leant down over him, letting our bodies move as one while I took a brief rest. I could tell Martin was close, his chest and face flushed and his eyes had a tired, glazed expression. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and he barely turned. 

The room shifted to a soft lilac, and I knelt back up, picking up the pace slightly, resting my hands on his thighs. It didn’t take long for him to fall apart. One of his hands tapped quickly at my hip as he bit into his lower lip, then exhaled a long pained breath. His fingertips dug into my skin almost painfully, and my own eyes shut at the feeling of his release, a dull throb in my abdomen. 

I carefully moved away and lay beside him, the room suddenly feeling close and humid. Such a contrast as the lilac faded to a sky blue. Beside me, Martin turned his head and shuffled up to my side, his limbs slung lazily across mine. I felt his ragged breaths over my chest, one of his hands slowly moving down my body. I picked it up and placed it between my thighs, sighing as his fingers entered me, hot and slick. I relaxed and turned to kiss him, sloppy and breathy. The last of his energy went into pushing me to the edge, stoking the fire, drawing louder moans as I felt the finish coming. Every inch of my body tingled as the familiar tightness took over. Martin pressed kisses to my breasts as he took me through it, until the twitches lessened and I relaxed completely. 

The light was now a midnight blue, and the silence was deafening. My heart hammered in my chest, body feeling a little distant as we lay together, sweaty and uncomfortably warm but sated enough not to move. Until the light went out completely, neither of us made an effort to move. The real conversation was one to be had once this ‘performance’ was over, but for now, at least, it could wait.


End file.
